The Game
by AndixxYukie
Summary: You and Jean are rivals. Everyone knows that you hate each other's guts. After humiliating Jean in front of everyone, he figured out a way to make you freeze in your spot. But hey, you're a quick learner and was soon beating Jean in his own game. Problem is you both enjoy it a little too much.


It was another boring day. Instructor Shadis left us to our own devices – as if we'll take hand-on-hand combat training seriously without him. As expected, Sasha and Connie is goofing around, so does many others. I know this isn't really graded, but I'm in the mood to kick some ass… and that ass just put a spotlight on himself.

Jean was going on about how he's the best at the maneuver gear, lecturing anyone who would listen to his horse face. As if he could still fool us. People already saw how much better Mikasa was at everything than anyone. And not to brag, but I'm not too bad myself. Could wipe the floor with Jean's smug face.

"Bold of you to claim you're the best when Mikasa's right over there and I'm standing right here." I displayed my smuggest grin and waited for him to react. I pretty much know now how prideful and egotistical this boy could be.

"Ha? Why don't you come and say that to my face?" Jean challenged, to my delight. He really bit onto that, didn't he? It's clear he's annoyed with how red his face has gotten. I'd never say this out loud, but I do enjoy seeing him like this.

"Fine." Was all I needed to say to begin our showdown. The people around us began to cheer for either Jean or me. Yeah, apparently there are people who do believe in his talents.

Jean has a habit of keeping his left open, all I have to do is to take advantage of it. Throwing a feint and his left side was open! "Gotcha! Hyaa!" A kick to the side of his head and he's on the floor!

"Wow! Y/N kicked you ass that fast?!" Connie loudly mocked Jean, who's now holding his head and writhing on the ground, cursing me.

"How does defeat taste like? Salty like your tears?" I quipped, earning another round of cheers. Damn, this feels good! "I'll get you back for this!" Was all Jean said before I left him in the dust.

"Ugh, how much longer before we get to rest?" I can't help but whine. Carrying a huge rucksack and being bundled in thick clothing is uncomfortable enough already, but we also have to hike in the middle of a fucking blizzard! These aren't training but torture!

"You're always so dramatic. I guess that's how weak people's brain works." And it's just my luck to be in the same team as Jean Kirschtein. It's been weeks since we fought – well, more like I wiped the floor with him – and he hasn't stopped goading me like this. It's honestly more tiring than annoying. Still, the frustration of our current situation can't help but manifest in me wanting to strangle the life out of him.

"Come here and I'll show you what a weak person's brain looks like." I said, clearly implying that I'd bash his head, but he got me. "Oh, so now you want to show me your brain?" He was smiling so much you'd think the blizzard froze his face. I went in for a punch, but Reiner caught my hand in the air. Right, he's here.

"Stop it, you two!" His huge fist was wrapped around mine, its warmth permeating through our thick gloves. Wow. We're in the middle of a fucking tundra, wearing thick gloves and Reiner's hand is still very warm… like super warm it'd probably steam! "Jean, stop being rude to Y/N!" Reiner continued, totally taking not only Jean but also me, by surprise. He's taking my side! "Y/N, if he tries bothering you, he'd have to face me. No need to hurt your fist with his face. Here, I'll help you with your load."

"What?" Was all I could utter as Reiner carried both his and my rucksacks. I think I'm rooted – no! Frozen to the ground. "What just happened?" I asked again. Despite the blizzard, I heard a whistle coming from Jean. "Would you look at that? Reiner actually left you speechless! If I only knew that… oh!" Jean started to laugh like a madman. I don't like the sound of that.

"What? If you only knew what?" This past few minutes, all I've been saying was what and I am so tired of it! I need answers, damn it! To my surprise, Jean leaned in his horse-face close to mine. Real close that I noticed his lashes are quite long – ah! What am I doing ogling his eyes!

"Nothing to concern your pretty head with, sweetheart!" Chills went through my body. And it's not from the raging blizzard around us. Jean gave me a wink before facing straight ahead.

We are stuck in the cabins. It isn't really a surprise seeing that the weather only got worse. So was Jean's… whatever the fuck he's doing. After that little bit outside, Jean tried, again and again, to enter my personal space, winking shamelessly you'd think he has something in his eyes. As much as it pains me to say, this makes me flustered and I can't think of anything to say or do. Good thing I'm not bunkmates with Ymir or I'd never hear the end of this… being powerless to Jean's… Charms?

And it's just my luck that Jean is standing in front of our doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face. "What do want?" I asked, annoyance very evident on my voice, my face and maybe even my posture. He didn't take the bait. He was still all smiles while I'm the one getting angrier by the minute.

To my surprise, Jean pushed me to the wall, arms barricading me in. "H..hey!" His face closed in on mine again, so close I could feel his warm breath. "Had I known I have this effect on you, I would have done this all the time. Seeing you flustered like this?" I can't believe it was even possible, but Jean somehow got even closer and my eyes closed on their own. My heart pounding so loud it's almost all I could hear until a soft and gentle chuckle right by my ear. And just like that, Jean was already walking away when I opened my eyes.

After trying to catch my breath, I entered my bedroom to see Krista already in her sleepwear. "Oh, Y/n! Your face is so red, are you alright?" She rushed from the bed to where I'm rooted in my spot in front of the door. Her blue eyes peered at me curiously and full of concern. I shook my head and muttered a weak "nothing." Before changing to my sleepwear.

I was already lying on the top bunk when there was a sudden knocking to our door. I heard Krista walk over and open it, then heard Ymir's loud voice. Ugh, could this day get any worse?

"Ah! Krista! Why don't you switch with Annie? I'd love to share a room with you!"

"Shhh! Y/N is probably already sleeping. And no, we can't just do that! You really need to get along better with people other than me." Ymir was not convinced and tried to persuade Krista more and louder. "Hey! Will you at least quiet down? I'm trying to sleep here." Ymir turned her attention to me, and with a cunning glint in her eye, she stepped closer. She's so tall it's easy for her to keep eye contact with me this close even though I'm lying on the top bunk.

"Why Y/N! Jean was laying it on thickly earlier, huh? I knew that idiot liked you! And you seem to like him, too!" Color me surprised. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, sitting up… or lied. I kind of know what she's talking about. "Oh? You were a blushing mess! First time I ever saw you tongue-tied in Jean's presence; you know! Maybe all those times you kicked his ass before he should have just kissed you and you might have dropped on the floor!"

Krista was scolding Ymir for teasing me like this, but I think I just realized something. She's right, I might have dropped to the floor – not because I like Jean or something! But when Reiner held my hand and I froze, Jean must've thought he could do that to shut me up! Ooooohhh… I know what to do now!

It's early in the morning and the weather is better than yesterday. A lot better it might be sunny later. I have kitchen duty today, and thankfully there's maybe only fifteen of us here. That means less cutting and peeling. That also means less help, apparently. Jean was already in the kitchen when I got there, and it would be just the two of us. Great.

He's already started on the broth and is peeling potatoes. At my arrival, he had this brilliant smile. It gave me pause. I'd never say this out loud, especially to Jean's face, but he does have a beautiful smile. "Good morning Y/N." Jean made a show of slowly setting down the knife and potato he's holding, giving me his full attention. "So, how do you like eggs in the morning?" His wink was infuriatingly attractive, pretty much like the rest of him when he's confident.

Wait – I can't let him affect me so much I'd stop functioning! I decided last night to give Jean a taste of his own medicine. Taking deep breaths to calm down, I decided to start with my plan now. "I'm not really into eggs. More of a sausage person, really. Long and thick ones." Okay, that was very dirty. Definitely, something I'd never say to anyone for real. Oh, my goodness. I was met only with silence, though. Turns out Jean turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen him, and his mouth was quivering – like he can't decide what to say or if he could actually say something.

Success! This gave me the courage to do more… damage. Biting my lip, I walked closer to Jean, tiptoed and whispered to his ear, "I know the game you're playing, Jean. Very bad of you to try and beat me this way. But…" I paused for effect, putting a hand to his chest and goodness! His heart is thumping wildly! This is fun! "I like bad boys." And I gave him a wink. Might I say, seeing him speechless like that is very satisfying.

Cooking breakfast with Jean was surprisingly not awkward. Maybe it was the high of being successful at making him flustered. I don't really care. But he was quiet through it all, and once the redness was only on his ears, he looked like he was deep in thought. And I have an inkling it won't be good. By lunchtime I know it wasn't good.

The moment I entered the dining hall with Krista and Ymir, Jean and I locked eyes. I was right, his confidence was back, and a rather smoldering smile was on his face. Since this is a small dining hall, we are seated across from each other. Phew, I guess it'll be a showdown then. And then he began.

"Y/N, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." Jean said, mirth playing on his eyes and lips. "Oh?" I inquired, raising a brow to him. My, I really am better at taking his flirtations head-on now that we're on the same page. "You're making the other girls look bad." He said, throwing yet another one of his winks. I can't help and smile at that. That was good. Real good.

"Whoa! You're saying that to Y/N when Krista is right beside her? Love makes you blind, huh?" Connie asked. Love? Wait! He just insulted me! "Hey! What are you insinuating, you bald midget!" Yes, I have a temper. "I'm not bald – " Connie was about to say something more but Jean cut him off. "Yeah, what are you saying?"

"Ha, the lovebirds are teaming up against Connie." I heard one of our fellow trainees say. Lovebirds?

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Connie surrendered. The rest of the meal went back to what normally happens – just idle chatter. But Jean and I won't stop throwing exceptionally flowery words towards each other, making those sitting around us amused and uncomfortable.

Weeks passed and our game continued. Even during training where I missed a titan dummy's neck because Jean said something about me calling him daddy. He just took it to a new level, his effect becoming… intense.

I have to think of a way to get back at him. Sitting by the pond at the back of our barracks should help me focus better. But Jean kept popping up in my head! I know I'm doing this to get back at him, make him lose points at training… but the way he'd smile at me or how he'd light up when I walk in the room makes me feel things. Which is dumb because, for him, this is all about pushing me out of the top ten! That thought makes me sad, actually. Ahhh!

"Thought I'd find you here."

"Jean?" He smiled, and maybe it's the stupid part of me but it looks so beautiful and genuine.

"You always run out here. And it's pretty boring inside without you." Jean confessed. Is that redness creeping up his neck? Am I hearing what I want to hear? Silence enveloped us. I don't really know what to say. I can't remember a time where Jean and I weren't fighting. Oh, our first week. We used to talk here during our breaks. Then somehow, we became rivals.

"Y/N, you're awfully quiet." Jean asked, leaning in closer. And like instinct, my head decided to play with him. Dipping my hand in the pond, I flick a tiny bit of water at him. The confusion evident on his face, and I just say "Well, now that we're both wet..." Now what? I didn't think of what would happen next. But Jean did. For half a second his eyes were very intense then he took hold of my face. His touch was like fire and lighting all at once and against everything in me, my eyelids fluttered closed.

I felt his breath on my lips shortly before I felt his. His lips on mine. Jean is kissing me! My hands traveled to his head, threading through his hair. I can't help but melt into the kiss. But then it was over.

Jean had this wild look – like something really good happened to him. I can hear my heart's pounding in my head – which is impossible, right?

"Wow." Was all he said. "Let's do that again." I can't help but agree. "Yeah." I said back.


End file.
